That's My Horse!
That's My Horse! is a theatrical black-and-white/color 3D flash and computer animated short film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It will be released in theatres before (movie name) on on Fall 2014, then aired on Disney Channel before The Fish hooks Spin off show on (September 15 2015 -Same day as Bea and Shellsea college daze begins-). Episode Summary The film begins with Winnie Grouper walking from her parents' house and spotting Tabitha with a hay wagon with all her friends playing music. She hops on the car and helps up Ed from Ed, Edd n' Eddy and Kimmy (Winnie's older sister) onto the car, just was Rabbit shows up in his po-go stick, he bellowing "Make way for the future!". Rabbit spots Ed, Rabbit snatches Ed and rams his car into her car, sending Mickey flying towards the screen. Seeing Mickey bounce off the fabric, Pete hurls him and Horace harder into the screen until they burst through into the movie screen into the theater, emerging as color, CGI version of herself. As Rabbit taunts Winnie from inside the screen and closes the hole in the screen, Winnie tries to get back into her word, pulling back the cutains to reveal a wider screen. Tabitha then walks onto the stage wearing a Captain America t-shirt, cellph one, Hershey's chocolate and popcorn, Winnie decides to use Tabitha as a mock biplane to fly around the theater and fire at Rabbit with Milk Duds. When they crash land onto the stage, Winnie finds the smartphone Tabitha brought (and appearently stole) onto the stage, so he calls Rabbit on his phone and Tabitha sprays foam from a fire extinguisher into the smartphone and out from Rabbit's phone. Pete's car then lands in a frozen lake and the screen fills with water, giving Winnie the idea to poke a hole in the screen and let the water leak out, causing Rabbit, Ed and the cheerleaders, including Kimmy to flood out onto the stage. Pete gives chase to the characters in and out of the screen until he snatches Ed again, punches Winnie onto a support beam and nails the screen shut. Tabitha and the other decide to swing from the beam and try to break though the screen like a wrecking ball, but the plan only manages to flip the screen upside-down, causing Rabbit to fall from the ground. Winnie flips it again and Rabbit lands on the ground, his car crashing down on him. Getting an idea, Ed encourages Winnie to flip the screen again, this time having Rabbit land on a cactus, which sets off a chain of events that leave Rabbit electrocuted, poked with a pitchfork and hit with his car. Winnie then flips the screen sideways to rewind the action, having Rabbit painfully humiliated until he's knocked out cold. Minnie then drives Rabbit's car, with Pete in tow and completely tears the screen down revealing the gym class. Winnie and her friends enter their world again as Winnie pulls a new screen down and waves us goodbye. As the iris closes. End Credits No Snake and Mouse Songs Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets &... *Pogo Sticks w/ Rabbits Memorable Quotes (Add more quotes) Winnie Grouper: O M G! (notices she's computer-animated) Red! (she pauses for 1 second) Ed: DOUBLE D! ______________ Ed: Double D! Winnie Grouper: Ah-ha! (They hugged at each other) Ed: Where are we? (The cheerleaders and Kimmy got up in the stage) Peach Creek? ________________ (Ed laughs as Winnie and her friends pulled down a black and white screen) Winnie Grouper: (in Mickey's voice) Goodbye! (waves to Rabbit) Goodbye, little feller! _________________ Rabbit: Beat it, stupid! (Rabbit closes the hole) Winnie Grouper: Now, now wait a minute, mister. Rabbit: Too late! Background Information *This is the first time Fish Hooks characters are rendered in CGI. *This is Disney Television Animation's first theatrical film in 10 years since Teacher's Pet. *The music from the 1925 cartoon Felix Gets the Can is heard in the beginning. *This is the first time Ed was computer-animated since Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures in 2005. Production Information *It was originally going to be released with ____________,but it was released with _____________ on November or December 2014. *This is the second Pixar Animation Studios short film to be produced in 2D and 3D animation *This 3D animation is produced using Autodesk Maya and the 2D fanimation is produced using CrazyTalk Animator 2. *Winnie was wearing a red dress, but when the water floods right out of the screen, her dress is completely white. *Rabbit was provided by archiving recordings of Jon Cortes (also known as Mr. Jonguy45), who did a dubbed version Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Other Series. Errors * Continuity * Allusions * Cast * Kari Wahlgren as Winnie Grouper * Grey DeLisle as Tabitha * Jon Cortes as Rabbit (voice and archive recording of Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Walt Disney as Winnie Grouper (archive sound, Mickey's voice from 1928 to 1946) *Matt Hill as Ed (archive sound from 1999-2009) *Alex Hirsch as Clamantha :: designates a character that did not appear in of this episode References *This short film is similar to the Mickey Mouse cartoon Get A Horse *Winnie was provided by archive recordings of Mickey Mouse, when Winnie is inside the 2D screen. but she is provided by Kari Wahlgren when she is outside the 2D screen. Category:Fish Works Category:Theatrical